Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -62\% \times -0.5 \times -0.4 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -62\% = -\dfrac{62}{100} = -0.625 $ Now we have: $ -0.625 \times -0.5 \times -0.4 = {?} $ $ -0.625 \times -0.5 \times -0.4 = -0.125 $